


Truth or Dare

by Superwolf18



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Truth or Dare, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwolf18/pseuds/Superwolf18
Summary: It was team boding night which meant it was also game night. The humans and Alteans were using these nights to teach each other of games that they played in their home planets. It first started when Pidge had gotten her hands-on Monopoly from the space mall. However, Lance was a nervous wreck, today was his pick and he had everything planned. It was his and Keith’s second Deca-Phoeb together and he hoped to make it special.orThe one where Keith is in love with a total dork





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this series, and i am completely hooked on this pairing. Please tell me if i got any of the Altean time words wrong, i had to google it. Hope you enjoy this!!

It was team boding night which meant it was also game night. The humans and Alteans were using these nights to teach each other of games that they played in their home planets. It first started when Pidge had gotten her hands-on Monopoly from the space mall. However, Lance was a nervous wreck, today was his pick and he had everything planned. It was his and Keith’s second Deca-Phoeb together and he hoped to make it special. 

They gathered in the lounge ready to see what they would be playing when Lance walked in with just a bottle, the Alteans were confused as to what human game can involve just a simple bottle whilst the humans looked at him in interest. They couldn't tell if it was going to be 7 minutes in heaven or truth or dare. It turned out to be the latter. Lance explained the rules to Allura and Coran, both seemed excited.

The game started off with silly dares,Pidge was dared to tell her most kept secret (she once stole one of her brothers most precious action figures, she blamed their dog for its disappearance), her older brother glared at her for a solid tick before he burst out laughing, he had known the whole time. Matt was dared to sit on the lap of Shiro for the rest of the game, something he was happy about, ecstatic even when his boyfriend blushed. Hunk had to admit to his feeling for Shay and Coran was dared to shave his mustache, the Alteans looked horrified at the notion but did so to show bravery, he cried for 5 doboshes but Allura rectified it with nunvill and ticks later Coran was back to his usual self. Lance was waiting for the right moment and after a dobosh Keith had finally chosen truth. Lance stood immediately taking this chance. Pidge looked at the blue paladin with a reassuring smile and gave a thumbs up. 

Lance looked to Keith who was confused by his boyfriend’s sudden excitement, he frowned at the prospect of Lance asking something silly to embarrass the red paladin. 

" Stand up" it was quite whisper, the group watched in silence. Keith stood as Lance dropped to one knee, the red paladin was shocked to say the least.

"Keith, my mullet man, the love of my life and the fire to my ice. Will you marry me?" Lance pulled a ring that had been sitting heavily in his pocket since they started this game. His heart was pounding as he waited, a few ticks later Keith was still silent. Staring at his boyfriend in astonishment, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide. 

"I think Lance broke Keith" Hunk whispered to Coran as they looked on with fear for the poor boy on his knees. 

Hunks sudden words in the silence of the room seemed to bring Keith back to the moment, a wide smile spread through his handsome features and tears trekked down his cheeks. "You idiot, this is how you propose to me. With a game of truth or dare??!" He asked incredulously, laughing.

Lance smiled nervously, "A cute story to tell the grandkids" that made Keith laugh as he dropped to Lances level to kiss his silly man. A few ticks and a loudly cleared throat later they pulled apart, "Babe, you still need to answer. I'm kinda getting a cramp here." 

Keith smiled at him "Yes, a million times over. Yes. God, I love a dork" he exclaimed in happiness. 

The game was long forgotten as the now engaged couple was congratulated. 

Later that night they celebrated in the confines of their room and Keith showed Lance how much he loved him by making him scream.


End file.
